Dreams
by Creator-Tan
Summary: Dreams are the gateway into the mind. Dreams can show what you really want in life. Dreams can also be mysterious and confusing, like puzzles. Kisshu learns this when a dream leads him to a new love. ONE-SHOT (edit Dec/2014 *tears eyes out* What was I doing. It could've been worse, I guess?)


Anie: Now for Kisshu's dream!

Kish: oh, god no…

Anie: Don't worry, it's gonna be a good dream!

I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW

Anie: WAIT WAIT WAIT! Before you start, I must remind you. I apologize if anyone seems a little OOC, I'll explain later.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Kish's POV

I just got back to my room to go to bed after a day of Ichi stalking. I laid down in my room in out ship and closed my eyes.

Kish's dream

I was standing on a large white stone pillar. There was a pink rose field to the north, purple tulips to the south, a gold forest to the east, and a deep sea green ocean to the west. In the pink field, there was a red haired girl wearing a maroon kimono with cat ears and a black tail **(Yeah, I like kimonos, YOU GOTTA PROBLEM!), **in the purple field there was a long indigo haired wolf-girl with a violet kimono, in the middle of the sea was a green haired mermaid girl sitting on a stone, and in the gold forest there was a blonde monkey girl in a yellow kimono.

I looked towards the sky, and for some reason, was intrigued to fly to a certain cloud. I went up and saw a navy haired girl in a blue kimono with her head down. She had beautiful indigo bird wings. She slowly walked towards me. She lifted her head to reveal gorgeous aqua eyes, filled with hope and loneliness, as she said, "Will you…" she softly spoke as she reached out her hand towards me, "fly with me?" I nodded yes and her face broke out with a grin. She grabbed my hand and we soared through the sky.

All was going great until, a bright pink light went flying towards the bird girl. She suddenly fell towards the magenta field. I looked towards where the light came from and was shocked to see the cat girl with a bow and arrow. "I thought you loved Me." the neko said, her voice cold. Her body and the pink field disintegrated out of her bitterness. I followed the trail of blood to lead me to the bird girl. I looked and saw that her wings had disappeared and her eyes turned a chocolate brown. She had a large gash on her shoulder. I looked over to what she was weakly pointing at and saw that in a small blue iris was a Mew Aqua drop. I grabbed it and gently placed in into the bird girl's shoulder. The wound healed and she sat up. The trail of blood turned into a trail of blue irises. The ashes from where the pink roses were suddenly turned into a new beautiful field of blue wildflowers.

We sat on a hill watching the sun set when I remembered, "Hey, I haven't gotten your name yet." I said to her. "Bird…" was all she replied. She spoke very softly as I grinned. "Then that means I'll just call you Tori-chan, eh?" I said to her while she blushed. I gently grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Our lips were only a centimeter away when…

Outside Kish's dream: Kish's POV

"KISSHU!" Tart yelled to me. "Whaat!" I yelled back at him. "The Mews have invited us to a traditional Chinese festival." Pai said. "Oh…" we all went to the Café Mew Mew and I was shocked to see that they all were wearing the same kimonos from my dream. While everyone else went off to do whatever I sat at a table bored out of my mind. I thought about the dream. Those girls, they all looked so familiar. However, I was interrupted by a woman's voice. "Get up." She demanded. I looked up to see the blue mew standing in front of me with a tea cup in her hand. As I looked at her my mind suddenly clicked that she was the bird girl from my dream, Tori-Chan. "Why?" I asked. "That's my seat." She said. I moved to the other side of the table as she sat down. "May I join you for tea?" I asked. A little shocked at my politeness she mumbled, "Yeah, sure."

After our tea-time, we were called outside. Apparently, we were going to watch some Chinese fireworks. Keyword, _were. _Turns out, the fireworks got wet so instead everyone went to play some old, generation-passed game. I sat down next to Minto in a hill next to a field of blue irises. We watched the sunset as I looked over to her content face. I never noticed how pretty she looked, a lot better than Ichigo. She noticed me looking at her and turned to look at me. We both blushed as our eyes locked. "I never noticed this before, but you're a heck of a lot prettier than Ichigo." I said to her making her blush even more, "Because you are my new toy, you need a new nick-name, eh?" I said to her. She looked down and all she quietly said was, "Bird…" "Bird, eh?" I said to her, "I guess I'll just have to call you Tori-Chan, awright?" I said as I gently grabbed her chin with my hand and let her feather soft lips lightly press onto mine. Surprisingly, she kissed back. After a minute that seemed like eternity, we broke the kiss. "So does this mean we're, like, dating now?" my Tori-Chan asked me, shy and nervous, like how she was in the dream. "Is that what you want, eh, Tori-Chan?" she blushed and nodded. Before I knew it, we were locking lips again. "Finally!" I heard Ichigo say; "I don't have a stalker anymore!" we pulled away and blushed. She pushed me away roughly. Her face turned darker than Ichigo's hair. Then grinned and nodded. "Awww, na no da." Pudding cooed, "Minto-Onee-chan and Kisshu Onii-chan are dating!" she said as she glomped Tart. I had finally found a girl better than Ichigo who actually liked me back!

**NOTE: I made Mint shy and quiet because I would expect this to be one of her first experiences at love, and would be a little nervous. I hope it wasn't to OOC though... **

* * *

><p>Anie: Imma sooooooo tired! All dis sleeping is rubbing off of me!<p>

*All of the TMM cast and my OC's are asleep*

Anie: Hm, I guess Imma not the only one… *Shrugs* Oh well… Ja Ne! Review!


End file.
